Pretty in Pink
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: The Tenth Division has never been normal. When it comes to Valentine's Day, craziness goes to a completely different level. But then of course, what else can you expect? Connected with My Division, My Family but can stand alone. implied IsshinxMasaki


**_An early Valentine's fic, since I'll be busy around then. Wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day, and also Happy Chinese New Year to those who celebrates it! Gong Xi Fa Cai!_**

**_Yay, another completed challenge, this one in time! This story is written for Yemi Hikari's Non-Romantic Valentine Challenge (Toushirou)._**

**_The first part is set during Toushirou's early shinigami days, when Isshin was the captain of the Tenth. This is loosely based one of my fics (My Division, My Family) character relationship-wise, but you don't really have to read that to understand this. Characters are Isshin as the captain, Masaki as the vice-captain, Rangiku as Third Seat, and Toushirou as a seated officer as well._**

**_Second part is after the Winter War._**

**_I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Even before he reached the grounds of the Tenth Division, an ominous premonition swept over him. Involuntarily, he shivered. Stopping in front of the building, he glanced at it dubiously. It looked normal enough from the outside, so the interior should reflect that, right? Oh, so wrong.

The first thing that Toushirou noticed about the division the moment he stepped into it was that it was pink. Obnoxiously so. In fact, there was so much of that particularly glaring colour that it hurt his eyes.

"What the hell is going on!?" His eyes were wide as he took in the pale pink draperies, bright pink ribbons, pink roses which greeted him everywhere he looked. The pink roses ranged from hot pink to almost white, and were inserted wherever possible, it seemed. On the walls, someone had taken the liberty to hang various pictures depicting heart, cherubs and other things he would rather not mention... Oh great, now he was probably scarred for life.

Moreover, the other members he passed in the hallway alternated from looking stunned or starry-eyed. Most of the starry-eyed individuals happened to be female, which further disconcerted him.

The Tenth Division had always been chaotic, but this was absolute madness.

"Shirou-chan!" Two arms came from behind to envelope him, followed by an all-too-familiar feeling of softness pressing against the back of his head. Toushirou froze. He had been too preoccupied with all the outrageous decorations that he hadn't sensed her presence.

Regaining his voice, he managed to gasp out, "Matsumoto-san(1), what's with all this?"

"Eh, don't you know that it's Valentine's Day?" Rangiku sounded incredulous. "Ne, I put up all these decorations, aren't they pretty?" As if to emphasize her point, she draped several bright pink ribbons over him.

Toushirou mentally slapped a hand to his forehead, seeing that he couldn't move at the present. He should have known that this was the work of their overenthusiastic Third Seat. Also, knowing that idiot, Isshin-taichou had probably encouraged her.

"Whatever," he said, removing himself from her grasp. Thus free from restriction and ribbons, he headed towards the captain's office to pick up that day's paperwork.

Rangiku hurriedly caught up to him. "I wouldn't go into Taichou's office if I were you," she warned, grinning widely as if she knew a secret.

Toushirou stared at her in bemusement, sliding open the door. The sight that greeted him made his jaw drop. Their captain and vice-captain were locked in a passionate kiss, with Masaki sitting on the desk. Their arms were wrapped around each other intimately. Toushirou gaped incomprehensively for a moment, the shock of the situation temporarily shutting his mind off.

Abruptly, Toushirou shut the door, and leaned against the doorframe for support. His face was slowly turning a colour comparable to the vase of hot pink roses sitting in the corridor. Okay, now he was seriously scarred for life.

Rangiku giggled. "I warned you, didn't I?" With that, she sauntered down the hall, humming merrily.

Poor Toushirou, shell-shocked by what he had just witnessed, couldn't move.

* * *

It was that time of the year again. Even so, they hadn't celebrated that day in the division for quite a while. Not since Isshin-taichou and Masaki-fukutaichou left. Moreover, with the recent Winter War, he doubted that anyone would have the time to organize anything. Yet again, he was proved wrong.

The first thing that Toushirou noticed about the division the moment he stepped into it was that it was pink. Obnoxiously so. His eyes stung painfully as the light coming through the windows reflected off the luminous pink decorations.

"What the hell?!" Toushirou could feel a migraine forming as he stared irritably at the over-the-top pinkness.

As before, the Division members he met all either had star-stuck or absolutely stunned expressions, but they quickly snapped out of it to bow as he passed. He nodded to them, trying futilely to keep the annoyance off his face. By the time he reached his office, his subordinates took one glance at his dark look and scampered hastily away.

The office door was slid open with a tremendous bang. "Matsumoto! What's the meaning of this?!" A vein throbbed violently on his forehead.

His flamboyant vice-captain looked down from her perch where she was hanging up yet more decorations. "Ah, Taichou! It's Valentine's Day! How do you like the decor?"

Sighing, Toushirou refrained from commenting. This was a good chance to help the shinigami recover from the war. Never mind that it gave him a headache, it would probably cheer everyone up somewhat.

He sat down at his desk and took a sip of the tea Rangiku always prepared for him every morning. Rose tea today instead of his customary green tea, but he could accept that. His office decorated in pink...distracting, but could be ignored. But when he reached for some paper to start writing the reports, his tolerance snapped.

"MATSUMOTO!"

The paper had little hearts on them.

* * *

**_That was pretty fun to write, haha... Review please!_**

**_(1) When I had Toushirou call Rangiku "Matsumoto-san", I'm assuming that since Toushirou at that time held a rank below her, he would probably address her formally and respectfully._**


End file.
